chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Corinna Beriaun
Name: Lady Corinna Beriaun Captain *Rank: Rogue Trader *Status: Exploring Sector Corgus 335.M41, Operating in Sector Paxia 345-360.M41, Departing for Sector Corgus 364.M41 *About: A woman of average stature, Captain Lady Beriaun is a prime example of an Imperial Navy officer. Sharply dressed in a an outfit clearly based off of her old Battlefleet Paxia uniform, Beriaun carries her bionic eye as a badge of pride and has developed a rather informal and jovial personality. In private, she has informed Chapter Master that her bridge crew has a betting pool on the past history of Amelia Engel and Alexander Kerr. Captain Dreidor reports that the Lady Beriaun appears to hold both the Iron Monks and many of the senior Brinican officers of Battlefleet Paxia in contempt. *Ships: Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser Barivian Legacy' '' **Cobra-class Destroyer Squadron'' '' ***''Muninnius, Eberhardt, New Vienna'' ***All three are by all accounts standard Cobra-class Destroyers of the Imperial Navy. **Jericho-class Transport'' 'In Faith Accounted ***This vessel served as an Imperial Navy troop transport for well over two centuries before being crippled and added to the Brinican reserve fleet where she sat for nearly six decades awaiting repair and refit as warships continuously took priority. *Known Associates: **Shipmaster Alexis London **Rogue Trader Alexander Kerr - Rumored, see Will of Iron Incident The Lady Beriaun was present for the later stages of Operation Tidebreaker, leading an elite squadron of Imperial Navy Cobra destroyers. She would later take command of the remaining Imperial Navy forces, leading them to a costly victory against the invading greenskins by destroying the infested Space Hulk above Barivia and securing orbital supremacy for the Imperium. With the majority of Battlefleet Paxia's cruisers lost in combat, it was Corinna Beriaun that suggested the damaged Lunar-class cruiser Faithbringer - ''commanded by the Iron Monks' Bishop Captain Ansel -'' be seized by Admiral Wessex, citing the Decree Passive. Bishop Captain Ansel managed to flee aboard one of the escorting Sword-class frigates, swearing revenge against Corinna Beriaun. Rechristened Edictum Aufhaltum, the vessel has defended the Barivia system since her repair and refit. Rumors persist that Beriaun was offered command of the vessel and the rank of Admiral if she were to return to the Imperial Navy, though this contradicts the official statement that declared the Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser Admiral Destrand to be a reward for Beriaun's service. In 364.M41, Beriaun arrived in orbit of Mormark to deliver Canoness Preceptor Amelia Engel to meet with both Chapter Master and the wounded Alexander Kerr. She later spirited the two away upon her vessel to an undisclosed location so that Alexander Kerr could be rendered into Engel's care to heal his damaged psyche. Ghosts of Retribution Intel Report Outdated Commander of the Cobra destroyer squadron 'Sigfried', Captain Beriaun was one of several hundred survivors after Patrol Group 'Kilo' engaged a small ork rokk heading toward an Imperial Agri world. Though the rokk was defeated before nearing the planet, patrol group 'Kilo' was destroyed in the effort. Credited with taking command after the loss of the commander's ship, Beriaun was rewarded with a minor warrant of trade for her exemplary actions. Anastasia Belladon has offered additional findings as a gesture of her good faith toward the Chapter. *Captain Beriaun's 'promotion' to a station outside is highly unorthodox for a competent member of the Imperial Navy, and all reports of patrol group 'Kilo's loss heavily suggest her direct responsibility for the suicidal tactics employed during the battle. The Ork rokk was destroyed only by fortune when the Dauntless Light Cruiser 'Hookbill', bereft of her command crew and crippled, rammed the xenos 'vessel'. Despite the detonation of both her torpedo stores and plasma reactors, it is believed enough orks still reached the planet to spawn feral populations for generations. *Rumors of additional damaging reports being 'lost' by an unknown benefactor of Beriaun are a disturbingly common but have no true supporting evidence. The Lady Beriaun was last spotted leaving the planet Casablanco of subsector Dominus, on course for the neighboring sector Corgus. Information suggests the Iron Monks have a very keen interest in the Rogue Trader. Category:Rogue Trader Category:Explorer Category:Imperial Navy